marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Thor the Mighty (Micro-Episode)
| image = Thor_The_Mighty_ME.jpg | date = September 26, 2010 (Online) October 12, 2010 (Television) | ep_num = M 05 | writer = Michael Ryan | director = Vinton Heuck | guest = Gary Anthony Williams ( ) Jean-Benoît Blanc ( , ) Nolan North ( ) James C. Mathis III ( ) Kari Wahlgren ( ) | prev = HYDRA Lives! | next = Behold, the Mandroids! }} :Not to be confused with the similarly named episode . Paramedic Jane Foster struggles to save people during an attack by the Wrecking Crew. But only the God of Thunder can save her. Story In a cleans itself while across from the . Nearby, dockworkers lie unconscious near large . A lies on it's side. The men groan in pain. Above a logo, a large smashes through a revealing it's contents. then swings he chain around his arm to rest it. walks up next to him patting his in his hand. Thunderball walks up to the broken crate noting that it's what "The Boss" wanted, a from Stark Industries. He notes that while they stopped making weapons, they still invent many other things. They hear sirens off in the distance and turn around. Wrecker looks off in the distance. He sees five surround one . He tells Thunderball to get his toy so they can go. An races through the streets passing other cars. On the radio, the dispatcher reports officers down and a possible . The passenger wonders what that is. The driver, , knows it means s. Back at the docks, police officers are shooting s and at something. jumps down and smashes one of the cruisers. He picks up the hood and police fire at him without effect. Piledriver throws the hood at one of the men. Nearby officers are firing at who is running towards them. He smashes right through two cruisers without slowing down. The ambulance nears the dock. Jane skids around a corner and guns the engine. One of the cruisers lands and she barely dodges it. She skids around another corner as it blows up. The other paramedic shields his face then looks up. Jane slams on the brakes next to the officers. She gets out, surveys the damage, and runs towards one of the fallen men. Wrecker runs up and bats two officers away. He goes to a cruiser and smashes it, knocking the officers behind it back. One elderly officer shakes as he holds his pistol up. He drops it and collapses. Jane looks up to see the elderly man fall then back down to the nearby officer. She put a on him and his holding his head up. She turns to the other paramedic and demands his help. He sits in the cab holding onto a medical kit. He shakes his head saying that the situation is crazy then closes the door. Jane looks back towards the people. Wrecker, Piledriver, and Bulldozer walk up towards her. High above, Thunderballs carries the gamma emitter. He levels it towards the ground and activates it. It begins to glow as he aims it at Jane. Just as it's ready to fire, Thunderball is knocked back and the gamma emitter falls out of his hands. He knocks one container up into the air and smashes three more. As he stops, flies off his stomach and back into the hand of the Thunderer. Thor floats in the air watching. He looks up and a tears through the otherwise calm sky. He orders the "mortals" to move back so he can deal with them. Jane watches as he flies towards the . He lands in front of Piledriver and Bulldozer. Bulldozer sneers and charges. When he gets close Thor sidesteps him and hits him over the head with Mjolnir damaging his helmet. Bulldozer flies into a large pile of containers. Thor turns just as Piledriver runs up and punches him across the face. Thor staggers back and Piledriver continues punching. Thor holds up Mjolnir and when Piledriver gets close he hits him in the stomach with the handle. Piledriver staggers back and collapses. Just then, Wrecker whacks Thor with his crowbar across the back. Thor looks up and Wrecker hits him again. Thor flies across the docks. Wrecker is pleased with himself and turns. However, he hears something and turns again. Thor bursts out of the containers with a lightning charged Mjolnir. He slams the hammer down but Wrecker holds up his crowbar in time. The two stare each other in the face. Thor says if Wrecker surrenders he'll show mercy. Wrecker then kicks Thor in the stomach and watches him stammer back. He then knocks Thor away again. Above them, Thunderball rubs his head as he walks towards the ledge. He looks over and sees Thor rolling on the ground and Wrecker walking up. He looks up and sees a container above Thor. Thunderball swings his ball to throw at the . The crane sways and the container falls right on Thor. The crane then falls over onto the container. Piledriver, Bulldozer, and Wrecker walk up as Thunderball drops down, all laughing. Wrecker begins to gloat, calling Thor and idiot, when Mjolnir flies out and knocks them all away. Piledriver dents a nearby container and falls. Bulldozer and Thunderball falls far behind where they were. Thor calmly walks out of the smoke. As it does he sees that Wrecker has taken Jane hostage with the crowbar to her throat. He tells Thor to back off or he'll kill her. Thor asks if he has any honor to which Wrecker replies no. Thor tells him he should be familiar with attacking an opponent from behind. Wrecker looks back just in time to see Mjolnir hit him in the face. Jane crouches down as Wrecker goes flying into a pole. He slumps down and passes out. Mjolnir flies back to Thor and he looks towards Jane who thanks him. Thor wonders why should would go into this situation when she has no powers, armor, or weapons. She explains that she needed to help them and that's what she does. She introduces herself. Thor smiles and is about to introduce himself. Just then a bright light appears overhead. appears asking for Thor. He tells Thor that he carries a message from his father . is under siege and he must return home. Thor turns back to Jane and bids her well. He leaps up and flies towards the . Jane covers her eyes as the light overhead disappears. She stands alone among the wreckage from the battle. TO BE CONTINUED... Quotes "This is it. this is what the boss wanted. The gamma energy emitter. Stark may have stopped making weapons, but he still makes all kinds of good stuff." :-'Thunderball', first lines "Get your toy, Thunderball. It's time to go." :-'Wrecker', first lines "Reports of officers down. All units respond to a possible Code: Blue." "Code: Blue? Never heard of that." "I have. Supervillains." :-'Dispatcher', Paramedic, and Jane Foster, first lines "I need your help. Come on!" "No. No way. This is crazy." :-'Jane Foster' and Paramedic' "Let's see what this thing can do." :-'Thunderball' "Move back, mortals. Thor the Thunderer will deal with these fellows." :-'Thor', first lines "Surrender now, and I will show mercy." "That makes one of us." :-'Thor' and Wrecker "The Mighty Thor? More like a mighty big idi..." [Mjolnir knocks them all away] :-'Wrecker' "Back off, blondie. Or here's gonna get the worst of her life." "Have you no honor?" "Not even a little." "Then you should be familiar with attacking a foe from behind." :-'Wrecker' and Thor "Thank you." "You have no powers, no armor, no weapons. And yet I saw you risk your life to help the wounded. Why?" "Because they needed my help. So I helped them. I-I'm a paramedic. It's what I do. I-I'm Jane, Jane Foster." "I am..." "Thor! I bear a grim message from thy father, Odin. He calls you home. Asgard is under siege." :-'Thor', Jane Foster, and Heimdall, first lines "Fare thee well, Jane Foster." [Thor leaves] "Bye." :-'Thor' and Jane Foster Trivia *There are four dockworkers shown. *The elderly officer could be Spider-Man supporting character George Stacy. appeared in where the rights were held by Sony Picture Televison, but they since gave up the television rights meaning the characters could appear on other series such as this one. *Thor's first regular series appearance since . *Wrecker calls Jane Foster Florence Nightingale. Nightingale was a famous nurse. In the comics, Jane was a nurse rather than a paramedic. *Heimdall tells Thor of a siege of Asgard. At the time the episodes was being produced, ''Siege'' was a major crossover event in the Marvel Universe that involved Thor and Asgard. Goofs *The clearly ballistic weapons of the police are making noise for an energy weapon. *The number of fallen police is drastically reduced as Thunderball aims the gamma emitter. Especially considering they were all unconscious just seconds before. *The comparative size of Thor and Jane Foster changes from when she first stands after she is saved to when she introduces herself. Continuity *First appearance of Jane Foster, Wrecker, Thunderball, Piledriver, Bulldozer, Thor, and Heimdall on the series. Asgard and the Rainbow Bridge can be seen behind Heimdall. *Stark Industries was first mentioned in the previous episode *Thor, Asgard, and the Rainbow Bridge previously appeared in . *Jane Foster reappears in where she has with Thor. Background First aired online on September 26, 2010 and October 12, 2010 for television. This micro-episode along with , , and were combined into the full length episode . In all other versions of the comics, Jane Foster is a nurse usually working with or for Donald Blake, the secret identity of Thor. Video } External Links *Episode at Marvel *TV.com Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episodes